To Annoy the Akatsuki
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: I don't know myself .;;


**Wait for it….wait for it….**

You ran after Madara, chasing him throughout the base. "You can't catch Tobi! Run, run, run! As fast as you can! You can't catch me; Because Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted back at you, still running. You giggled lightly, breaking into a sprint. Yes, you were playing tag, with Tobi, at 3:00 a.m., with absolutely every other member gone on missions. You obviously assumed that Madara had done this on purpose, but you would never say this out loud, for you might just be incorrect. And yes, Tobi was reading about that little talking pastry; the gingerbread man. At least it wasn't Rapunzel again, when he had read that the first time, he had made the worst scenario for it. Just imagine this; Rapunzel herself, with DANDRUFF. You heard me, dandruff, haven't heard that one before, have you? No, seriously, have you? Wait, oh yes, anyway, the point is that Tobi's always rammed on something, and today it's the gingerbread man.

The reason why he gets hooked on such things? Zetsu reads to him, in the living room, every single fucking night, and poor Kisame at that, he always trying to watch his soap opera at the time. It's quite hard to watch a soap opera with a hyper giggling Tobi sitting right next to you. And boy, he didn't have the heart to ask them to leave. Oh yes, and as it turns out, not all Akatsuki members are on missions, Deidara needs more clay and Sasori needs more lithium and vinegar for his poisons, so, as it turns out, they're doing the base's grocery shopping for the day.

And, well, today is the day I'm going to try and annoy the hell out of Madara. Let's start the annoyance right about…here, perfect. 7:00 a.m. "Why do you want to take over the world, Madara-sempai?" She asked, following him, she had been doing this for about five minutes straight, just following him and asking him why he wanted to take over the world. He seemed to be certainly getting annoyed, for even when he answered her, she asked again, right in the middle of him answering. He eventually teleported away, and she sulked, walking to her room to think of another way to annoy him.

7:49 a.m. She giggled mischievously while walking down the hallway towards the good boy's brightly-colored room. Madara was currently in the shower, and she wanted to use this chance to mess with his belongings. She snuck in quietly, he might have been in the shower, but you never know with Madara. Anyway, she grabbed his mask, slipping it into her bag, and took out another. She ran out, heading towards the living room.

7:52 a.m. She heard Madara's door open and shut to his room, and plugged her ears with her pointer-fingers. Reason why? Well, just soon after she heard Madara yell, and it echoed throughout the base. That was about the time when he came storming into the room, holding up the mask that was indeed not his. He practically shoved the mask in her face, demanding an explanation for the pink, glittery, cat-mask. She simply shrugged, responding, "Well, I just thought your stealthy moves reminded me of a cat." He grimaced at that, throwing the mask to her and walking off to his room calmly, to look for his spare.

8:00 a.m. He was in the living room, watching whatever just happened to be on when he turned on the TV. She, on the other hand, was in his room, searching for his documents. She slipped her hand into one of his desk drawer, and grabbed a manila envelope. Upon opening it, she whispered loudly, "Bingo!" and took off, hiding the documents under Kisame's bed. She then placed an old teletubbie coloring book in the manila envelope. She ran off to her room, but what she didn't know was that Madara right at the end of the hallway, listening to her malicious laughter. As soon as she entered her room, he was right there, for he had already made a thorough check of his room, and had found what had been replaced. "Where are the documents?" He asked, venom lacing through his words. She shrugged nonchalantly, as if he wasn't dangerous at all. He grabbed hold of her neck, holding her up high, and asked once more. She frowned, squirming in his grip. He tightened the hold, growling lowly. She winced, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, could you just…put me down first?" she asked, choking in her pause. He slowly and cautiously put her down. "Well, here goes…" She mumbled, cracking her neck. "Listen up, only the wise old man on the mountain knows. You must take a journey to peace, to find what you need". She smirked, and then frowned as she ran away as fast as she could.

8:15 a.m. He still hasn't gotten the answer from her yet, but, I think he gets where it is, because of all the traps near Kisame's room, not to mention how she found some tigers wandering around outside the base. Well, turns out, he is currently trying to get through the traps. Not to mention that he almost just got his arms bitten off. As soon as he made it to the documents, she walked up to him and asked innocently, "Why didn't you just teleport, Madara-sempai?" He scowled, and then walked away without a peep, documents in hand.

AN: Ok…I know this story's pretty suck-ish, but, still, I tried.


End file.
